The End
The End is the two-part series finale of Eddsworld: Legacy .'' This is the third and final two-part Eddisode in the series (after Hammer & Fail and Space Face), and the fifth and final Eddisode to be produced during the Eddsworld: Legacy season. Cast * '''Tim Hautekiet'/'Edd Gould' as Edd (Gould's audio archived from 25ft Under the Seat) * Thomas Ridgewell as Tom * Matt Hargreaves as Matt * Jamie Spicer-Lewis as Tord * Brock Baker as Eduardo * Eddie Bowley as Jon * Ben Rudman as Mark * Danielle Kogan/'Jonathan Gran'/'Zachary Gorsuch' as The Pirates Plot Part One The gang are driving home from having gone fishing. A fish in Matt's fish tank has been eaten by Sir Swimsalot, but then dies as the smaller fish puffs up. Matt says that Sir Swimsalot exploded, and asks the gang to go fishing. Tom and Edd then state that they just went fishing. The screen flashes back to the gang fishing and Tom shooting a harpoon gun at a whale. In the car, Edd complains about how Tom sold the sofa to buy the harpoon gun, but Tom simply states that he'll harpoon them a new one. Once home, Tom is seen carrying harpoons to a nearby room, but before he can enter, he sees a silhouetted figure tampering with a lock. Tom then drops his harpoons in sudden surprise, Edd is also in sudden shock, and Matt is nonchalantly eating a cookie. The figure reveals himself to be none other than Tord. The return of the 'old friend' annoys Tom, whilst the rest of the gang are happy as can be. Tord states that he's upset that he couldn't have been there for all the adventures he missed out on, so Edd decides that they should redo them, this time with Tord in on the fun. Throughout the montage of them doing their adventures with Tord (namely 25ft Under the Seat, MovieMakers and Space Face), we see him constantly shoving Tom away in one way or another, most of the time hurting him in a comedic way. When they get back home, Tord asks if he can have his old room back, which now belongs to Tom. By this point, Tom has had enough, and storms out of the house. No one seems that bothered, and the episode ends with Tord saying "Just like old times..." before draping the curtains closed with a sinister grin on his face. To Be Concluded... Part 2 is currently unknown, but we do know part 2 will have Tom homeless at one point. Development The title for this episode was revealed on 29 January 2014, when Tom posted a picture of projects he was focused on; under the Eddsworld column, this and other episodes for 2014 and 2015 were listed. On 15 April 2014, Eddsworld's Twitter released a photo signifying the completion of the script for Part 1. On 18 July 2014, Tom posted on his Tumblr that he and Eddie were halfway through writing Part 2. On 26 September 2015, an unfinished version of the opening sequence for Part 1 was shown during Tom's panel at MCM Scotland Comicon. The preview ended with the gang discovering a shadowy figure in their house which is hinted to be Tord. Tom also stated the first part would air "early next year". On 4 December 2015, an update video was posted on the Eddsworld YouTube channel, showing some images and giving new info of the two parts of the Eddisode. On 6 February 2016, it was confirmed from either a Twitter or Skype PM conversation with Pearl Zhang (one of the animators on Saloonatics) that The End will serve as the series finale. On 16 February 2016, Eddsworld's Twitter confirmed the release for Part 1 to be in March 2016. On 23 February 2016, Eddie Bowley confirmed on his Twitter page that Part 2 was going to be a collab with Brandon Turner, Greg McMahon, Matt Ley, Jamie Spicer-Lewis, Tobias Knitt, Zeurel, Anthony Price, Ben Smallman, Marc Lovallo, and Billy Crinion serving as animators; with Weebl providing backgrounds, and Paul ter Voorde creating the animatic and serving as art director. On 24 February 2016, Eddsworld's Twitter released the official poster for the Eddisodes, confirming the dates to be March 9th and March 16th, 2016. On 5 March 2016, it was stated that 'Paul is finished and free!' on Eddsworld's Twitter, confirming that Paul has finished and has left. Between March 2nd and March 9th, 2016, screencaps of Part 1 were posted on the Eddsworld Twitter. On 9 March 2016, Part 1 was released. Trivia *This is the third and final two-part Eddisode of the series (after Hammer & Fail and Space Face). This is also the second two-part episode animated by Paul ter Voorde. However, unlike Space Face, Paul will only be animating the entirety of Part 1, as Part 2 is going to be a collab between ten different animators. *This is to be the last Eddisode written and produced by Thomas Ridgewell and Eddie Bowley, as they revealed on Twitter that they would be stepping down after The End is complete. *Part 1 is animated in Paul's style, while Part 2 is animated in an artstyle reminiscent of Edd's style. **Two of the animators for Part 2 (Marc Lovallo and Billy Crinion, who also worked on the flashback sequence and opening credits of Part 1) are also two of the key people working on the fan project, Eddsworld: The Movie. **The art style changes towards the end of Part 1. *In the teaser, the whale that Tom catches is Rescue Whale from Weebl's series "Rescue Whale", which Paul has animated for before. *This is planned to be the longest Eddisode of Eddsworld (six minutes for Part 1, and 15 minutes for Part 2), totaling at 21 minutes. *Fans were requesting to have the Eddisode renamed 'The Eddnd' or 'The Endd'. Eddie Bowley commented on this on his Twitter, saying it won't happen. *It was rumored from an unknown source that Arin Hanson (best known as "Egoraptor" and co-host of Game Grumps) was going to voice Tord. Tom debunked this on his Twitter sarcastically stating it was a surprise to him too. It was also believed that Ross O'Donovan (best known as "RubberRoss" and another member of Game Grumps) was going to voice Tord for the episode, but on his Twitter, he revealed this to not be true. (see image below) *In the poster, Tom's blood covers part of the portrait, with most likely Tord behind the blood. Tord's shadow can also be seen casted over Tom's (presumably) dead hand. *Also in the poster, the quote "Be careful what you wish for..." could possibly refer to Tord's long-awaited return and him possibly killing Tom. *In the picture shown for Part 2 in the Legacy update, a picture of what seems to be a ripped up picture of Tord can be seen. (see below) *There are theories saying the Sinister Guy is the Red Leader/Future Tord. This is evident by his red shirt, passion for violence, bright brown hair and multiple more. And this turns out to be true *When Edd and the gang are fishing, his fishing cap resembles to the same hat worn by the person in the intro of the short, "Edd (2003)". *Part 2 will be uploaded on the 10th anniversary of the Eddsworld channel; this was confirmed to be intentional on Eddsworld's Twitter. *In the scene when Edd talks to Tom with a mouthful of cereal, Matt noticeably has bbq ribs and sauce on his shirt, this is a reference to Eddsworld Comic 113. Gallery References Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Spoiler Category:Eddsworld Category:Eddsworld Episode